Lost Wolf
by augustdarkstar
Summary: It's not everyday that a handsome prince turns up in your back yard. Hopeless romantic Bella Swan meets the man of her dreams in the most unexpected of circumstances...set in Twilight AU. This story is co-authored by NikkiB1973.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Wolf **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-co-authored by NikkiB1973!**_

**Prologue**

Bella stretched out on her sun lounger and adjusted her sunglasses. It was a rare hot sunny day in Forks and she was going to take full advantage of it. She pulled her long, chestnut colored hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and began to apply the sunscreen on her arms. Being particularly fair skinned meant she burned so much quicker then others. She rubbed the cream in vigorously all over the exposed parts of her skin, then picked up her latest romance novel and immersed herself in the story. Bella loved her books and she often dreamed that she would one day meet her own prince who would sweep her off of her feet. She never openly admitted that anymore; being seventeen meant she was supposed to be more skeptical about love, but deep inside she still believed in soul mates.

Hours passed as Bella slowly began to doze. The warm sun made her tired and her eyes closed, the book dropping from her fingers and onto the grass. It was only the cool breeze that finally roused her. Bella's eyes fluttered open to find that the sun had disappeared and the usual clouds had replaced them. Goose pimples were beginning to pop up on her skin and she shivered. "So much for getting a tan." She muttered under her breath as she got up quickly and pulled the blanket she had thrown carelessly on the back of the lounger around her arms.

A slight sound made her turn and peer toward the dense trees that lined the back of the Swan's property. She couldn't see anything. "Now you're imagining things and talking to yourself." Bella shook her head and leaned down to pick up her abandoned book.

She heard the noise again. It sounded like a rustling within the trees. Bella straightened up, clutching the book to her chest as she stared over at the forest. The cloud cover was making it difficult to see, there were so many shadows and it was hard to distinguish what was real and what was not. Bella stepped a few feet closer so she could see better.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out nervously.

A moan of pain greeted her question. Bella's brown eyes widened, was someone hurt? Why would they be here near the back of her father's house? She hopped from one foot to the other nervously, wondering what to do. Her father was still at work and she was alone in the house. Common sense told her to go back inside and call him to come home so he could investigate. He was the chief of Fork's police, that was his job. But something made her pause as she heard another groan come from the trees.

Bella edged nearer. "Hello. Do you need help?"

Her only answer was another cry of pain. Bella dropped her book on the ground and began to walk toward the trees. Whoever it was sounded terrible. She didn't have time to go inside and call her father, they obviously needed help now. With this thought in mind, she hoisted up her shorts which were hanging low on her slim hips and marched over to the trees. "I'm coming." She called out. "Just hold on."

It was very dark within the trees, Bella began to regret her hasty decision to come to the strangers aid, but it was too late now. She winced when a sharp twig dug into her bare foot and cursed her own stupidity in not putting her sandals back on. Being extra careful she made her way toward the sound of the cries. "I'm coming." She said again,more to make herself feel better then anything.

Pushing past a particularly dense growth of shrubbery, Bella finally located the source of the moans. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she stared at the naked man in front of her. He was lying supine on the ground, his glistening tan skin covered in scratches and dark bruises. His eyes were closed in pain as he held onto his stomach. Bella could see blood flowing from under his fingers. The muscles along his shoulders were bunched as he writhed in agony. Whatever had attacked him and brought him to this state must have been strong. This man was no weakling, he was well built in every respect. Bella shook herself as she tore her eyes from his nakedness and ran to his side.

"Let me see." She said as she dropped to her knees; pulling the blanket from her shoulders.

The man opened his eyes and stared at her as if he didn't believe she was real. Bella tried to pries his fingers away from his wound but he was too strong. "Let me see." She huffed, getting annoyed.

The stranger groaned and finally pulled his hand away revealing a long gash stretching from one side of his taut stomach to the other. Bella bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming. It looked horrific. She quickly shoved the blanket over it to help stem the bleeding. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

The man was breathing deeply. He seemed incapable of speech. Bella stared into his frightened eyes for a moment before reaching out and touching his cheek. His short black hair was caked with mud and sweat. "Keep calm, it will be okay. Do you think you can get up and walk? My house is just through those trees."

Groaning in pain the man managed to nod his head. Bella got back up onto her feet and held out her hands. "Come on, let me help you up."

He looked at her dubiously for a second before he rolled onto his side, moaning again as he scrambled onto his feet, holding the blanket in place. Bella put her arm around his waist and supported him as much as she could as they walked slowly back toward the house. She hadn't realized until he stood how tall he was. He must be six and half feet tall at least.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Jacob." The man breathed, clenching his teeth as if the effort to speak caused him pain.

"Hello Jacob. I'm Bella." She said lamely.

"Bella." He mumbled as they finally came back out into the light. It was drizzling now and the rain began to wash down Jacob's naked back, cleaning off some of the dirt as they walked ever so slowly toward the house.

It seemed to take forever until they reached the back steps and Bella helped him through the door. She left Jacob leaning against the kitchen cupboards as she ran upstairs to get the first aid kit. While she was upstairs she ran into her dad's room and nabbed a pair of his old baggy sweat pants. She was feeling uncomfortable being around Jacob while he was stark naked, although he didn't seem to have a problem with it. She hurried down the stairs again, nearly tripping over her feet as she did so.

When she entered the kitchen, Jacob had moved to one of the chairs, he was sitting down, still clutching the blanket over the oozing wound. Bella wordlessly handed him the sweat pants. He looked at them ruefully before he pulled them on using his spare hand. She felt less awkward now he was partly covered. She opened the first aid kit and began to lay out what she needed.

"Once I've patched up that wound as best I can. I'll call an ambulance." Bella babbled.

"No. Don't." Jacob choked out.

Bella frowned. "That wound looks nasty. You need to be seen by a doctor and talk to the police about who attacked you."

Jacob shook his head vehemently. "No. The wound will heal."

"But..." Bella began to protest.

"Please, no." Jacob's dark eyes bore into hers.

Bella hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "I can't make you do what you don't want to."

"Thank you." Jacob's whole body relaxed.

Bella sighed as she began to unroll some clean bandages. She tore open the sterilized wipes and approached him cautiously. ""This will sting but I need to clean it up."

Jacob just nodded. He gritted his teeth as she began to dab at the open wound, cleaning away the blood and grime as best she could. When she was finished she taped it up to stop the blood flow and finished off with the bandages. When she stepped back to review her handiwork she had to admit she had done a good job.

"All done." Bella retreated to the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Jacob said again, his whole body was much more relaxed and he seemed to have overcome the worst of the pain.

"Are you hungry? I can make you a snack before you leave." Bella knew she was babbling again, it was a bad habit she had when she was nervous.

Jacob seemed amused by her. "I've taken up enough of your time, Bella."

"Right." Bella didn't know what to say. It had certainly been quite a day. In fact it would be a day she would always remember. Nothing exciting ever happened to her usually. This was the first time she had visited her dad in years. Usually he came to her in Phoenix. She lived with her mom and new stepfather, Phil.

Jacob stood up, wincing slightly, as his movement tugged at the wound. He limbered up for a second as if testing his muscles. Bella was surprised he was moving around so much better already. When they had first returned to the house he could hardly move. She narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised him carefully. She was sure he had more bruises and cuts then she was seeing now. It was like he was healing up right before her eyes. Bella shook herself, she was losing it.

"I better go." Jacob told her as he ran a hand through his hair, dislodging some of the dirt onto the floor.

"Okay...um...take care, Jacob." Bella stumbled over her words, feeling like an idiotic teenager.

"I will and you too. Thanks again." Jacob's face broke out into a sunny smile making Bella's heart speed up.

Bella nodded, putting her hands behind her back to stop herself from stopping him leaving. Jacob headed to the back door again and opened it. Before he left he hesitated as he turned to look at her. "Hey...would you mind if I came to see you again? I mean to thank you properly and stuff."

Now Jacob seemed like the awkward teenager, although he must be twenty five at least. Bella smiled at him as she nodded eagerly. She was dying to ask what had happened to him. Maybe next time she could find out. It was not everyday that a handsome prince turned up on your doorstep.

"Bella?" Jacob asked again.

She kicked herself internally as she realized she hadn't answered his question. What a dolt! "Of course, that would be great. What's your number? I'll give you a call."

Jacob grinned at her. "Um...I'll just be in touch, okay."

Bella never had a chance to reply. A loud howl startled her and she saw Jacob's face turn ashen. "I have to go. Stay indoors, Bella." He warned her before running out of the door.

Bella hurried after him but all she saw was his shadow as he disappeared within the cover of the trees.

_**A/N-Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Wolf**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Amber. This is co-authored by NikkiB1973.**_

**Chapter One**

Two days passed without any sign or communication from the mysterious Jacob. Bella began to believe she had dreamed him up and that he didn't really exist. The truth was she was beginning to get slightly bored. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and the brief spell of sunshine everyone in Forks had been enjoying disappeared under a stormy cloud. Her dad had been called into work due to some sort of emergency. He hadn't been happy. She heard him arguing with his deputy that this was his allotted time off, but it seemed he couldn't get out of it. He had been very apologetic but Bella had told him not to worry, she could amuse herself while he was gone. Her father had given her a grateful smile before pulling on his gun belt."Oh I have some news." He said before he left.

"What's that?" Bella had asked curiously.

"The Black's are coming over for dinner tonight." Charlie put on his jacket and placed his hat carefully on his head.

"The Black's?"

"You remember them surely. You used to play with Billy's youngest when you came over for a visit." Charlie reminded her.

Bella smiled at him vaguely as an image of a petulant little boy entered her head. She had accidentally stepped on one of his mud pies and all hell had let loose. It wasn't her fault she was clumsy. What was his name again? Jack, Jeremy? "Oh yeah. Do you want me to cook?"

"Would you mind, kiddo? Billy is diabetic so if you could just be a little careful what you rustle up."

"Okay." Bella waved as her dad finally took his leave.

That had been a few hours ago. It hadn't taken Bella long to make up a simple vegetable lasagne. She assumed that would be safe. The dessert was another matter. She amused herself for a while as she looked up some recipes on the internet and decided on a Mocha ricotta tiramisu. She had to pop over to the local store for some ingredients but luckily they were well stocked. The afternoon was spent preparing the dessert and cleaning up the house ready for the visitors.

Bella pressed her face against the window when she heard her dad's cruiser pull up outside. He climbed out and pulled his thick waterproof jacket closer around him. The rain had turned into a torrential downpour. Bella quickly opened up the front door and ushered him inside. "I don't think your friends will be able to make it tonight, dad." She said as she took his hat and coat from him. "This weather is horrible."

"Of course they'll still come." Charlie said dismissively. "We're all used to it. You have been living in Phoenix too long."

"Very funny." Bella hung up his jacket and hat in the hall to dry. "You better get upstairs and shower."

"I don't need to shower for Billy." Charlie grunted as he took off his gun belt.

"Maybe not, but you have to shower for your daughter who has been slaving over a hot stove for most of the day." Bella chided him.

Charlie sniffed the air. The intoxicating aroma of the vegetable lasagne assaulted his nostrils. "Smells delicious, kiddo. Alright, I'll do as you ask."

"Thanks." Bella gave him a small smile and watched as he headed up the stairs. She looked down at herself. Her top was covered in sprinkles and she was wearing her oldest pair of jeans. "I suppose I better make an effort too." She mumbled under her breath as she followed her dad up the stairs.

* * *

Bella put on the only dress she had brought with her. It was one of her favorites. It was a dark blue color and fell to her knees. It had capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. She pulled on a small cardigan to finish the look and announced herself satisfied. She couldn't be bothered with make up. It was only Billy and his youngest son after all. Bella wondered what he looked like now. He must be about sixteen. She heard her father come out of the shower and she headed back down the stairs to check on the lasagne.

She had just opened the oven when there was a knock on the front door. They were early. Bella shut the oven again and quickly smoothed down her hair before striding out to the front door and opening it. Her welcoming smile froze on her face when she saw Jacob standing on her doorstep, a man in a wheelchair in front of him.

"Jacob?" She babbled.

"Um...yeah. Hi Bella. You remember my dad, Billy." Jacob gave her a knowing smile as he pointed at his dad.

Bella just about tore her eyes away from her handsome prince to greet his father. "Hello Billy. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Bella. Looking good." Billy gave her a sly wink.

Bella blushed furiously as she stepped aside and let Jacob push his dad into the house. He gave her an amused smile as he passed. "I told you I would be in touch." He whispered.

Bella nodded, having lost the power of speech. So Jacob was Billy Black's son. The petulant little boy from her childhood? He couldn't be? But the proof was right in front of her. He was only sixteen even though he looked so much older. Her handsome prince was a teenager. She shook her head to clear it and shut the front door.

"I've made lasagne I hope you like it." Bella blurted out, her face heating up again. Jacob had taken off his jacket and was helping his dad out of his.

"Sounds lovely." Billy declared. "Don't worry about Jake, he's a bottomless pit. He would eat wood if he could stomach it."

"Dad." Jacob said warningly.

Billy chuckled to himself as if he had told the world's best joke. "Where's your old man?"

"Oh he is just getting out of the shower." Bella confessed.

Billy roared with laughter. "Nice. The old fool is primping himself up for a visit from us, eh Jake. That's a first."

"Dad." Jacob said again, shaking his head.

"Well I told him to actually." Bella felt out of her depth.

"Good on you, Bella." Billy laughed again. "It's about time the Chief stopped stinking up the place."

"I heard that Billy Black." Charlie was coming down the stairs. "Embarrassing yourself again I see."

"You would know." Billy retorted. "Where's the beers?"

Charlie cuffed Billy on the back of his head as he passed. "I see you didn't bring your own."

"I'm a guest." Billy rubbed the back of his head as he steered his chair after Charlie one-handed.

"Are they always like this?" Bella whispered to Jacob.

"Oh yes." Jacob replied in amusement. "You wait until they've had a few then you'll really get to see them in action."

Bella smiled at him nervously as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "You could have told me who you really were?"

Jacob grinned at her. "I was upset you didn't recognize me, honey." He teased her gently. "Kicked over any mud pies lately?"

"Ha ha." Bella blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Comments like that will get you no dinner."

Jacob batted his eyelashes at her and pulled a sad face. "Aw Bells don't be mean."

"Shut up." Bella smacked him lightly on his arm as she led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"That was a lovely meal, Bella. Thank you very much." Billy patted his stomach in satisfaction. "Best lasagne and tiramisu I've ever tasted."

"Yeah, kiddo. The old fool is right." Charlie agreed taking a huge gulp of his beer.

Bella turned red under their praise. In fact she had spent most of the evening so far in a state of blush. Most of it had to do with Jacob. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that this demi-god was only sixteen years old. Not only that he was the same boy she had played with all those years ago. The downside was she was two years older. The mystery surrounding him was captivating. She was dying to get him alone so she could ask him about when they had first met. Who had hurt him? How come he had healed up so quickly? There was no sign of any injuries now.

"I better wash up."

"Jake'll help."Billy winked at Charlie and the two men laughed as if sharing some private joke.

Jacob got up from his seat and rolled his eyes. "Isn't your game about to start?" He said meaningfully.

"Oh god Chief, we've missed the start." Billy said as he rolled his chair toward the lounge. Charlie, looking equally as horrified, followed behind him.

"Game?" Bella asked.

"The Mariners." Jacob cleared up the plates and dumped them in the sink. "They've been avid fans for years."

"You know more about my dad then I do." Bella sighed.

"It's a man thing." Jacob bumped her with his elbow. "Don't stress about it."

Bella couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on her face. They both stared at each for a moment before turning away awkwardly. "Um we better get these done." Jacob suggested as he walked over to the sink.

"Yeah." Bella mumbled as her infuriating skin turned fire engine red again. If she carried on like this she was going to explode.

* * *

They washed up the dishes in silence for a while as Bella tried to work up the courage to ask him about their first meeting. However Jacob beat her to it. "Um...about the other day, Bells. I want to say thank you. Not only for helping me but not saying anything."

"Who would believe me?" Bella quipped lamely.

"Right." Jacob grinned at her as he dried up one of the plates.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked. "I mean I've been quite worried about you actually."

"There's no need to be." Jacob gently reached out and hooked a stray hair behind her ear. His touch made her tremble in a good way. "I can look after myself."

"But..." Bella began.

"No more questions for now." Jacob pleaded with her. "I'll tell you one day just not yet."

"Does that mean I'll get to see you again?" Bella asked with baited breath.

"Oh yeah you'll definitely be seeing me again." Jacob promised.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
